Рецу Унохана
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 21 апреля | gender = женский | height = 159 см | weight = 45 кг | division = 4 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = капитан четвёртого отряда | team = Файл:4.jpg | partner = Исане Котетсу | previous partner = Сейносуке Ямада | base of operations = Штаб четвёртого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = | shikai = Миназуки | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 81 (Том 10) | anime debut = Серия 24 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | japanese voice = Ая Хисакава | english voice = Кейт Хиггинс | spanish voice = Ирина Индиго (Лат. Ам.) }} «''Сама элегантность''» — Тайт Кубо Ретсу Унохана (卯ノ花 烈, Унохана Рэцу), ранее известная как Ячиру Унохана (卯ノ花八千流, Унохана Ятиру), — капитан четвёртого отряда Готея 13. Она одна из самых старых и опытных капитанов, лучший врач Общества душ. Она носит титул первой Кенпачи. Её лейтенант — Исане Котетсу. Внешность Унохана — стройная молодая женщина с голубыми глазами и черными волосами. Она носит стандартную капитанскую форму синигами с хаори, но вместо обычного пояса надевает оби. У неё длинные волосы, заплетенные в косу, которую она носит спереди, чтобы скрыть небольшой шрам, оставленный Кенпачи Зараки. Более 100 лет назад они были просто завязаны в хвост, но, опять же, спереди. Большинство синигами носят свои духовные мечи за поясом, но к ножнам меча Уноханы прикреплена лента, и она носит его через плечо или отдаёт его своему лейтенанту, Исане Котетсу, если они вместе на поле боя. Характер Унохана мягкая и приветливая, эти черты характера дополняют её внешность. Она представляет из себя тихую, вежливую и заботливую женщину, которая вежливо обращается к каждому, неважно, подчинённые это или враги. Она редко показывает признаки страха или боли, и она всегда исполняет указания сверху, например, приказывает посадить Ханатаро Ямаду в тюрьму, и приказывает Исане гнаться за Ренджи Абараем, уносившим Рукию Кучики от места казни. Несмотря на такое чувство долга, она лечит практически всех вокруг себя, например, Ренджи, когда его победил его капитан, Гантенбайна Москеду в Уэко Мундо и вайзардов, называя их союзниками, несмотря на то, что Шинджи так противился этому. В своей изящной и доброй манере, она показывает другим, что её просьбы лучше выполнить. Несмотря на её мягкий характер, некоторые члены одиннадцатого отряда и даже некоторые капитаны побаиваются её. Унохана любит блюда с необычным и насыщенным вкусом. В свободное время она лазит по горам Руконгая и собирает там лечебные травы. Унохана — президент клуба икебаны, и каждый месяц она проводит урок создания композиций из цветов для своего отряда. История Сюжет Силы и способности [[Файл:Unohana.jpg|thumb|190px|right|'Боевые данные Уноханы.' По часовой: атака (100), защита (80), мобильность (70), кидо/духовная сила (100), интеллект (100), физическая сила (90). Итого: 540/600. ]] Врач: Unohana is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is great enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, as shown when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Мастер кидо: As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō are unrivaled within Soul Society. Unohana is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. Гигантская духовная сила: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, Unohana has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Мастер владения мечом: Although she has never been seen in battle, it is known that her personal specialty is sword fighting, including her particular mastery in the art of kendō. Эксперт поступи: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Высокий интеллект: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Her powers of perception were great to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, and that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Духовный меч Миназуки (肉雫唼, «''очищающий плоть''»): В невысвобожденной форме Миназуки представляет собой меч чуть длиннее стандартной катаны, похожий на нодати. Его гарда овальной формы, рукоять — красная. Вместо того, чтобы закреплять меч за оби, Унохана носит его на спине через плечо с помощью ленты на ножнах, или отдаёт его Исане. thumb|190px|right|Retsu Unohana and her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu riding Minazuki in its Shikai state. *'Шикай': Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green, gas-like substance before taking the solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed manta may-like creature with the ability to fly. Minazuki can be used for transportation, and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled.Bleach manga; chapter 154, pages 2-4 :Способности шикая: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders, and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside its stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently, it has shown the ability to carry at least six people within its stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 *'Банкай': Неизвестен. Появление в других проектах Интересные факты Цитаты Сноски Звания Навигация en:Retsu Unohana de:Retsu Unohana es:Retsu Unohana Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Капитаны Категория:Синигами Категория:Четвёртый отряд Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Кенпачи